


What if?

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi is a coward.





	What if?

Kimi can never bring himself to say three little words. He prides himself in always being honest, no bullshit has ever existed between them, but these three little words end up stuck in his throat making him feel like he’s choking.

He wishes with all his heart he could say something, but something always holds him back. Fear. What if his words end their friendship? He’s not even sure he can cope if that were to happen. Sebastian has been there for him throughout everything. He had taken a shining to the man ever since he walked into the Paddock as a shy, if excitable, Rookie all those years ago.

Kimi wishes he had courage, enough to believe everything would be okay if he revealed what was going on inside his head. But he has none. Fear and anxiety keeps his voice small and quiet.

There’s some moments where he knows he should have revealed his feelings. Like the time in Mexico last year when Sebastian spent the plane ride back with him sad and distant, curled up in on himself in the seat. He doesn’t know IF his confession would have helped then, but once again fear of what it would do to them had kept him back.

He looks at Sebastian now, standing next to him as they wait for the parade bus, and he can’t help but imagine, what if?

What if he just told him? Kissed him right there and then, regardless of the press and other drivers around them?

Take his hand, squeeze it in his own and admit the three words that swim round and round his head like a shark?

What if?

He shakes his head, turning his head away. No. He can’t. He’s too scared.

And as soon as he turns his head he fails to notice Sebastian with the exact same look of longing in his eyes. 


End file.
